In certain industrial professions and sporting activities, it is desirable to wear headgear to protect the participant's hearing from noise having a potentially dangerous sound pressure level. Examples in the professional setting include, without limitation, construction workers, craftsman, airport ground support, and military personnel. Sportsmen who often encounter loud noises include hunters and any individuals who recreationally use firearms. These individuals must don earplugs, ear muffs, or similar headgear in order to prevent hearing loss or injury to the user's hearing.
In addition, these users often opt to use some form of protective eyewear in conjunction with headgear. For example, there is often a risk of eye damage in the event of eye contact with an errantly ejected shell from a firearm. Likewise, there is often a risk of eye contact with debris when the user is engaged in a professional activity such as construction, woodworking, or use of heavy machinery.
Numerous difficulties are encountered when a user opts to wear both eyewear and headgear simultaneously. First, it is often cumbersome and uncomfortable to fit eyewear in combination with the headgear. Second, it remains difficult for the user to remove and later reposition the eyewear when the user must insert a portion of the eyewear within the headgear. Lastly, eyewear worn underneath hearing protection may compromise the seal between ear protection and the user's ears, rendering the protection less efficacious.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for headgear and safety gear that allows eyewear to be quickly and easily secured to headgear, when the headgear is already worn by the user. Moreover, there is a further need for a system that allows the eyewear to be quickly removed and stowed when the user does not need the eyewear during a professional or recreational sporting event.